The freak kinda like me
by JL ice-pick
Summary: Danny's got a new kid in her class. Turns out she's a halfa too, the sad thing is she cant control her powers, they go off with emotion... Being the new kid where Dash beats you up everyday is definatly emotional. Ha ha that sounded pro!
1. The new kid

At Casper high, Danny, Tucker and Sam were all sitting in their desks listening to Mr. Lancer going on about nouns, adjectives and a whole bunch of other junk kids don't really need to know. Suddenly Danny's ghost sense kicked in! A short Asian girl with brown hair in pigtails comes into the class and hands Mr. Lancer a note.

"Apparently we have a new student here from Vancouver" Mr. Lancer said as the girl stood there looking freaked, "Her name is Jamie Linn and she will be your new class mate. Jamie, take a seat. They don't bite, but they do push shove and hit." Nobody laughs…Jamie walked down the isle aware that everyone was staring at her. Suddenly Dash stuck out his big jock foot and tripped her. Jamie went down face first. She stood up blinking tears at the pain of her braces cutting her lips. For a second the room was all windy and Jamie looked really p.o'd then a globe got knocked over. Jamie clamped her hand over her bleeding mouth and ran out of the room.

"Have a nice trip!!!!" Dash laughed. On cue everyone else did too. Sam shot a look at Danny and Tucker who were both frowning. Danny's eyes went green and he implied that he was going to get back at Dash but Sam shook her head no. Jamie didn't come back.

'_Great_' thought Danny, '_Lucky her'._

At lunch Jamie was in the bathroom, chucking a bouncy ball around and when it didn't come back where she wanted it she sent a small blast of wind and it flew back into her hand just to be thrown again. When the ball flew back into Jamie's hand for the millionth time Sam walks in.

"Whoa…."

Jamie is so freaked she phases right through the counter at the sinks. Yep, She's a halfa,

"Ohmygod!" Jamie rushes up, "You can't tell anyone!!!!! Uh… Its not true your hallucinating! MY DOG uh… I DON--"

"Um… I wouldn't worry, I think there is someone you should meet…" Sam replies, smiling. Jamie and Sam walk over to the table in the caff. Where Danny and Tucker sit scarfing down their lunches.

"Once you get past the fact that that is totally gross, they're nice guys." Mutters Sam under her breath.

"Guy will be guys…" Jamie says as she rolls her eyes. Extremely glad she found someone to talk to.

"Hey! You're the new kid!" States Danny. Jamie nods and smiles at her thoughts 'O_k…he's a bright one.' _Jamie sat down on the end of the caf. benches.

"Okay, this is Tucker and this is Danny, but Danny is weird 'cause he has ghost powers." Sam says quietly.

"SAM!!!!!!" Danny yelps.

"Chill, Jamie has ghost powers too she just can't use them as well." Replies Sam calmly. Jamie blushes and practically falls through the table when her arm goes phasy.

"I was kind of born with the 'what-ever-it-is-that-I-have' thing which I think is mostly ice and wind but the ghost powers I got from a freak accident when I kind of died yet lived… So, yeah…" Explains Jamie. Danny and Tucker stare.

"AWSOME!" yelled Tucker, "Now you guys can kick ghost but together!!!"

"Yeah okay, let's see what you can do! Can you come over after school? You too Sam, Tuck…" Asks Danny.

"Tucker? You have fries… on your forhead." Sam said.

Monkey Boxers:So? how do u like it so far? im not much of a writer.... pleez pleez send a review? i need some help. Even if its an insult make it one i can learn from.... Im going for like 5 reviews. maybe...


	2. Overthrowing Danny

Yay! It took me no time to upload this! Ive had this story waiting 4 ever…. Next ones will b harder though… Same disclaimer…. K… uh go?

Later on in Danny's basement… or his freakishly weird ghost catching lab…

"Its not like my parents will notice, they are probably off somewhere searching for aliens, my parents are SO weird…" Says Jamie.

"Oh I've been there, believe me…" Danny laughed lightly. After school Jamie, Tucker, Sam and Danny all went into Danny's basement.

"This is the ghost zone, it's like a portal to the zone where the ghosts live." Explained Danny.

"Oooh THAT was skilled." Retorted Sam sarcastically.

"And this is the Fenton thermos. Its-"

"A thermos for catching ghosts?" supplied Jamie a smile creeping up on her face.

"Yeah, basically…" Said Danny, blushing, "ok, well, I'M GOING GHOST!" Danny goes ghost (duh) and shows off his powers to Jamie.

"So far, I can fly, phase through stuff, go into peoples bodies and control them, use this greenish plasmic-ball and I can make a shield." Lists Danny, "Go ahead Jamie…"

"Okkkkk…" Jamie goes ghost and shows off her powers. She concentrates and the room goes all cold and windy and she lifts a huge machine with a gust of wind and she also freezes a vial of who-knows-what with a poke of her finger!

"Well, I can do whatever the heck that is, I can fly and phase through stuff. That's about all. Oh and with my really bad singing voice in class I can kill off a couple hundred people" Smiles Jamie as Sam and Tucker stare.

"You know what? Why don't I have ghost powers?! It's like the new trend being half-dead or something!!!" Mutters Tucker.

"Well, you HAD ghost powers and it didn't work out so well did it???" Danny replies.

"Um I'd better get back home. Can I use your phone???" Asked Jamie embarrassed about showing off her powers. After calling her parents…

"OK well this is gonna seem really weird but sigh can I stay here for a while? My parents are 'really close' to a break-through with some new alien technology. Apparently they're kinda in, well, France…" Jamie explains blushing.

"Uh yah sure… let me just ask my parents." Replies Danny.

"You know," says Tucker as Danny leaves the room, "You guys a really alike! Weird parents... Uh sorry. Ghost powers, and well you guys just… fit. You should go somewhere. Hint…" Silence fills the room… "Never mind." Danny comes back.

"Yeah my folks say its fine but they wanna meet you. Let's go." As they climb up the stairs Jamie almost falls through the stairs in another 'phase attack' Sam pulls her out and flashes her a smile. '_It's good to have friends for once' _Jamie thinks happily smiling back at Sam.

"So! This is your new girlfriend!" Greets Jack Fenton.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

'_Hey that's MY line with Danny' _Thinks Sam with a flash of anger.

"Well, your girlfriend is free to make herself at home…Gasp! Pigtails?! No high school kid wears their hair like that! She could be an old fashioned GHOST! I'd better scan her with the Fenton ghost detector!" Announces Jack spitting out a mouthful of banana and pulling out a game-boy-like thing.

"Heeeeeeey!" Starts Jamie.

"Uhhhh… She's allergic to um… BANNANAS! We'd better go upstairs. Now." Says Danny pulling a freaked/P.O'd Jamie away from Jack.

"Sorry about that." Sighs Danny.

"Yeah. Danny? No offense but your dad STILL creeps me out…" Sam says looking kinda irritated, "Well I'd better get going, last time I was late for dinner my family sent out a team of search-and-rescue SWAT men…"

"Yeah me too. I'm hoping Valerie will take me to a dance tonight." Sighs Tucker.

"Isn't it the other way around?" Asks Jamie.

"What?"

"Never mind."

So after a trip to Jamie's house she dumps her stuff in a spare room and flops down onto the bed falling through AGAIN because she went phasy accidentally.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Asks Danny.  
"Well I can't control my powers and if you parents find out then they might get suspicious off you too!!!!" Cries Jamie.

"Don't worry. It's the LAST thing they would expect." Danny assures her.

"K. well I guess id better go to bed. I'm practically dead from falling asleep in Mr. Lancer's class." Says Jamie switching off the light.

"Yeah. Me too." Replies Danny laughing. Danny goes to his room and shuts off the light. _'Finally. Kids who don't think I'm a freak because of my parents.' _Thought Jamie hugging her pillow. _'Finally! A kid I can relate too!' _thinks Danny as he starts to fall asleep.

Somewhere in the ghost zone Poindexter is walking around with the rest of his ghost school thinking about the halfa. One of the kids next to him pulls out this mirror. It looks slightly off…

"Oi! Sherisa! Why is your mirror looking so gawky?" Asks Poindexter.

"Probably because my family keeps getting it passed on and by now, my grand daughter has it." Sherisa replies.

"You mean… there's one in the human world?!" Demands Poindexter.

"Yahhhhh." Sherisa says.

"It's our portal through! I still wanna get back at that fuddy-duddy halfa! Who's whit me?" Yells Poindexter. Every ghost kid in the school narrows their eyes and grin. "AYE!"

Ok that's all for now…. Ill try to get it updated as soon as possible! Thanks! – Monkey-Boxers! YAY!


	3. A messed plan

Ok this is a really short chapter…. Its got a suspenseful ending. Sorta….

In the middle of the night Danny ghost sense kick in! (YAY!) Suddenly the door burst open. Jamie stands in the doorway panting.

"Something's wrong." Both look at each other and nod.

"GOING GHOST!" Jamie and Danny set of to search Danny's house. When they don't see anything they go outside. Jamie falls onto the ground accidentally going human. As if that weren't bad enough, Poindexter and the gang were waiting…

"Hehehe! Its payback DANNY PHANTOM!"

"Oooh you have a good way of making friends" Jamie says sarcastically standing on the ground.

"Hey look! The halfa's got a girlfriend!" Yelled Poindexter.

"GRRRR… I'm NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!" Jamie shouted as she chucked a ball of ice at Poindexter, freezing him.

"AHHH! TWO HALFAS! Ok buckos this is getting old school." Mutters Poindexter angrily, "ATTACK!"

"Oh crap." Mutters Jamie as she goes ghost and prepares to fight, "So. What's the plan?"

"Well I'm kinda thinking up one." Danny shot back.

"Where'd they come from?!" Asks Jamie after freezing some 9th grader.

"I don't know! Last time they came through a mirror." Replies Danny, nailing some nerdy kid.

"Oh. Kinda like the one on the ground???"

"Uh. Yeah, that'd work."

Danny and Jamie are really outnumbered. Unfortunately Jamie goes human and is hit full blast by Poindexter's plasma ball. So she kinda goes unconscious.

"One more move and your girlfriend will be in the ghost zone forever!" Gloats Poindexter.

'_Oh great. How am I going to get them all into that mirror?! Oh. Not the best solution but it will have to work_. _I just gotta hope I won't get trapped too.'_ Thought Danny.

"Come and get me Poinypoo!" shouts Danny as he speeds off into his basement. _'Well, here goes…' _Thought Danny. Danny shuddered as he passed through into the ghost zone. Luckily enough, Poindexter followed. Jamie wakes up on the floor where Poindexter's classmates left her.

"Awww… Crap." Jamie goes ghost and flies into the ghost zone. _'Where is he?!' _wondered Jamie and Danny, looking for different people.

"YOU!" Roared a familiar voice. _'Bingo!'_ grinned Danny. Jamie, hearing the really loud p.o'd voice flies off in that direction. Meanwhile Danny, Poindexter and whoever he had with him pulled to a stop in front of a huge guy/ghost.

"Uh… hey Walker…" Danny stuttered.

Hehe SUSPENSE-ish…ok so not really…. What ever. ;'( rarr.


	4. Gone already

See! SEE THE INDENT! Grrrrr. Ok well. This is the last chapter. If you read it please please review. I need help! No not mentally. GO AWAY!

"Lets do it." Danny grinned and phased. Yeah that's right it was working. They shared a little smile then turned to the ghost… Too bad it wasn't really a ghost, "Missing you parents Jamie?" It laughed. Yep. It was an alien. Weird huh? Danny could see the fury in Jamie's eyes. Sam noticed it too.

"Jamie…" Sam tried to calm her down.  
"You ruined my life. You tore apart my family… Now. I'm going to tear YOU apart." Jamie lunged at the alien but he shot something at her and she hit the wall with a thud. She got up and glared at him, "Why?"

"They were much to close to finding us." They are having their memories erased right now here on Earth." The alien laughed. Danny and Sam stared dumbstruck. He was a slight off-red color with completely black looking eyed. He had long elf-like ears and no nose whatsoever. His arms reached his knees, which were strong and powerful looking. Sam stared and felt her anger build up. She too, ran at the alien. The alien calmly grabbed a gun like thing and shot Sam.

"NO!" Danny and Jamie screamed. The alien laughed and faded away.

"Heal her!" Danny yelled as he went ghost.

"I can't!" Jamie moaned.

"YOU HAVE TO TRY!" Danny yelled. Jamie winced and pressed her fingertips to Sam's wound. Jamie concentrated and… felt the cut growing on her… Sam sat up as Jamie fell to the floor.

"Jamie!" Sam shrieked. Danny hugged Sam with tears in his eyes. Then he looked at Jamie.

"I'm so sorry Jamie. I forgot about the chemicals… I'm sorry I'm sorry." He took a deep breath, "I love you." Sam's had a moment of anger then relaxed. She deserved Danny's love just then.

"That's nice and all but I'm not dead. Plus it's not true. Just tell her Danny." Jamie sat up and grinned.

"JAMIE!" Danny and Sam both yelped and hugged her.

"Can't… breath…" Jamie phased through them and stepped back.

"Where are you going" Danny asked brushing himself off and getting up.

"Find my parents." Jamie replied. Jamie turned to go and yelled over her shoulder, "Just tell her Danny." With that Jamie waved and flew off into the night.

"How did she survive?" I have my powers and she's now a halfa again….

"'Nasty' chemical side-effects?" Sam laughed, "What does she want you to tell me?" Danny said nothing, just pulled Sam close for a long sweet kiss. Danny then went ghost and flew off blushing.

Sam smiled… "How am I gonna get home?"

The End!

Thanks for reading till the end! Unless im thanking nobody... Heeeeeeey. Wait. No I'd have to be cause if you can read this then… Whoa. Creepy. K thanks anyways. Please give me advise. Eternity Shadow's got turned into a story! An actual finishes one to!


End file.
